No Sound
by minekami8
Summary: Hinata lost his hearing sense! Everybody was panic. He was the strongest decoy of Karasuno team. How would Kageyama react?
1. I can't hear you

Hi everyone, this's my first fanfic of this fandom. This's just a fleeting idea so I'll write about 4 short chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy. also, as usual, bear with grammar mistakes ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I can't hear you**

They were having practice match at the gym that afternoon and once again the strongest duo came to the spotlight. Kageyama tossed accurately to hinata who spiked it straight to the opponent's unguarded area. It was in! One more point for them.

It was only time matter for Hinata's team to win the last set but the opponent's team (which Tanaka was in) wouldn't let that happen easily (of course. It's TANAKA we're speaking of).

"Nice toss suga!"

Sugawara tossed and gave the ball to Asahi, their team's acknowledged ace.

"Here, Suga!" Asahi raised his hand and ran towards the net while Sugawara counting the angle and power he had to use.

When it came to volley, Asahi would never go easy. Like the others.

"Go for it Asahii!" Nishinoya shouted. With an enormous power, Asahi spiked the ball before him down accrossed the net.

It was so powerful that everybody knew nobody would be able to save the ball. But nothing like that logic existed for Hinata. With his unbelievable reflect, he ran as he was so sure he could receive it. Even he did't hear Kageyama warned him not to do so because for that setter, the interval was too short thus it was impossible to catch the ball.

"Hinata don't!"

BAAM!

The ball hit the boy's head. Hinata fell, his vision became blur and darkened, vague voices heard from all over as he slowly lost his consciousness

Xxx

"Hinata, Hey!"

Few minutes later the orange haired slowly opened his eyes. It was still too bright. He then closed and opened again his eyes. The first thing which came to his vision first was his captain, Daichi, who held his body on the ground, followed by his vice captain next to him, Sugawara, whose face was dead worried even more than Daichi.

"Captain, Sugawara san, I'm okay" Hinata tried to speak like usual but something felt wrong, yet nobody realized it. Then he looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on his left. Yamaguchi looked so panic and Tsukishima didn't even bother to show his mocking face this time. Tanaka and Nishinoya kept calling his name. Asahi stood behind them, wearing the most apologetic face because he blamed himself for causing this happened. Hinata kept looking and saw the senpais until his eyes met Kageyama. It sent chills down his spine because it seemed Kageyama looked at him with dark aura behind him, like what he used to do if Hinata failed to do something.

"Wha.. Ka.. Kageyama" Hinata spoke in panicky and making denial gesture "It's not like…"

He stopped. Everybody stared at him.

Something wrong definitely happened that moment.

Hinata's expression changed and he slowly turned to face Daichi.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" As if he understood, Daichi asked the boy. That proved it. What came to Hinata's mind was just the gesture of Daichi's lips.

"Captain.. I can't hear a single thing" Hinata stared in fear at Daichi while talking in a low voice. Everybody was so shocked. They started to talk to each other but what could the spiker hear was just silence. Complete silence.

"Aa" he spoke louder

"Aa.. AAAA!" Until he shouted with all his might and everybody covered their ears, nothing could be heard.

He heard nothing.

As Hinata panting and looked down hiding his teary eyes, the Karasuno Captain made a command.

"This's bad. Probably he had severe injury at his brain because the ball hit him so hard. Kageyama, please help him to go to the infirmary. Tanaka and Nishinoya, please gather their things and pack their bags".

Kageyama did as Daichi told him too.

"Can you stand up Hinata?" Kageyama asked in concern tone and Hinata realized that there was not rage which was shown in Kageyama's eyes. It was fear, and worry. The spiker took kageyama's hand and slowly stood up.

"O.. ouch" he moaned and leaned on Kageyama. The setter became more panic. "This's bad.. please hang in there Hinata" he stared deeply at the orange haired who was cleching his head."Let's walk to the infirmary. You should take a rest there". With that, Kageyama held Hinata firmly and walked out, followed by worried murmur from everyone at the gym.

Xxx

"I have called the hospital. They should be here soon" said the school's doctor to Coach ukai, Takeda sensei, Daichi, and Sugawara. Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei were so shocked when they were informed about this and hurriedly went to see Hinata at the infirmary. Once they saw him, Hinata was laying on the bed, closed by curtain. Kageyama sat beside the bad, holding Hinata's right hand tightly. When Kageyama saw them, he raised his other hand's index finger to his lips and whispered "shh" because Hinata was sleeping.

The four people nodded and left the bed to talk to the doctor. After they were done talking, they thanked the doctor and went out.

Meanwhile Kageyama was staring at Hinata's blanked when a voice dispersed his mind.

"Kageyama".

The setter turned to face the smaller boy.

"Thanks for accompanying me" he forced a smile only to be seen as a wry smile.

"No problem. How is your condition?". Getting no response from Hinata, Kageyama realized that Hinata was no longer could hear and that made a sad look appeared on his face. He focused on Hinata and spelled slowly "are-you-o-kay?". Hinata nodded in reply and spoke nothing. They remained silent for a long time. Kageyama wanted to comfort Hinata but he really lost his words. On the other side, Hinata was too shocked to talk about something. He really wanted to talk to Kageyama but he couldn't stand knowing that he would hear nothing in reply, just lips gesture.

The black haired thought of getting a piece of paper and a pen to communicate but he found his jersey was held by Hinata when he was about to stand.

"Stay here Kageyama" he said in a low voice "please don't leave me. Please stay".

Kageyama turned and saw hinata hung his head low. The hand which was holding his jersey was trembling.

Kageyama was about to speak when hinata parted his lips and talked first "I was so foolish huh? I mean I didn't think this kind of thing would happen.." Hinata still wanted to speak but then he closed his lips.

The setter became unable to leave him and back to his place. He wanted to tell Hinata "next time, don't push yourself" but he said "It's okay. Don't worry"instead while patting the trembling hand.

The spiker felt at ease a bit and attempted to smile but the smile broke and tears uncontrollably came out.

"What should I do kageyama.." Hinata's eyes couldn't meet Kageyama's "Now I can't hear anything, I can't hear you. How do I suppose to come trough this? How do I suppose to carry on?"

Kageyama stretched his arms and hugged Hinata. It felt so warm, making Hinata closed his eyes while still sobbing. The black haired pulled the smaller boy closer to himself and patting his orange hair.

He said slowly behind Hinata's head "I don't know what'll happen but you can lean on me. I'll always be by your side even if you can't be healed.

As long as I'm here, I'll make you able to overcome all of your obstacles"

His shoulder became wet because of Hinata's tears.

"As long as I'm here, you're invincible right? It's okay. It'll be okay"

* * *

Ah.. I feel so sorry for Hinata but I really want to write this #kicked.

So how was it? Is it sad or.. yea I know my grammar ruins everything but don't throw me with tomatoes #wat.

Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter! Feel free to drop review :3


	2. Sunset and Additional Message

Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews, wanna hug you all~^^. It makes me happy haha and sorry ne about the grammar.. I gotta finish this chapter fast or else I'll lose the motivation to finish this #kicked. Kagehina has become my #1 favorite pairing! They're so cute.

Okay, so here is the chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Sunset and Additional Message**

Hinata was moved to the hospital. The first day was rough for him.

It was when a nurse entered his room to bring the meal. Hinata wasn't in mood to eat after what he had come through, but he tried.

It wasn't like he hate the hospital meal or what. Actually the taste was pretty good, and he kinda loved it. But then he realized that he could no longer hear the sound of munching. He didn't hear the tinkling voice from his fork when it hit the plate. Once again Hinata felt like he was trapped in eternal silence. And that made him lost his appetite.

The nurse came again and saw that the meal was touched just a said 'you should eat, Hinata san' by paper but Hinata just shook his head and faced the other side.

Xxx

"What should we do?" asked Sugawara to Daichi.

"I think we really need to go and see Hinata huh" said the captain

"But don't you think it'll be bad? If I was him, I wouldn't want to meet you all. Imagine everyone talk to him but he can't reply you. You'll make it worse if you show him your apologetic face and write to him ' how are you?' 'We were worried' or 'are you really can't hear us?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya approached the captain and the vice captain. "Ah, you're right, Suga, but sometimes you're thinking too far. Give your a break" Daichi patted Sugawara's back. "But that doesn't mean we'll just wait for Hinata to recover and don't do anything right?" said Nishinoya "can we do something?"

"Hmm.." Daichi thought "ah, maybe this's at least we can do" He looked at the black haired setter "but we need to ask a certain someone to do a favor"

Xxx

"I'm coming in" after saying this, the boy, guided by the nurse entering Hinata's room. Then the nurse excused herself and left both of them. The boy slowly walked towards the orange haired , trying not to make much noise although he knew Hinata could hear nothing. He slightly shoved the curtain and met Hinata's eyes. The spiker's eyes widened.

"Kageyama"

Hinata said like he couldn't believe his eyes. Kageyama took a book from his bag and gave it to Hinata who was staring at him, confused. Hinata looked at that thick book's cover. Something was written there

"From Karasuno volleyball club"

As Hinata flipped the book's cover, Kageyama pulled a chair and sat on it. There were many messages written in that book from all of his friends in volleyball team.

'Hinata how are you?' the boy started to read "I wish you get well soon. Don't push yourself too hard okay?'. It was from Daichi. Below that there was another message which was written neatly with small handwriting. It was quiet long.

'Dear Hinata, are you okay? How is your condition? I'm so worried, you know. Eventhough you always push yourself too hard, I've never thought this kind of thing would happen, but don't regret this. It's nobody's fault. I think we'll miss you but we'll wait for you to until you can get out from the hospital."

And Sugawara explained why they didn't come to see him and asked Kageyama to come thought it was the best to let just one of them to go and hand their messages to Hinata. Thus they chose Kageyama because he was considered as Hinata's closest partner.

He read the others' messages too. Even Enoshita and Tsukishima wrote for him too. Eventhough Tsukishima was like "Get well soon, chibi. It's a bit quiet here without someone to be teased. I can't even tease ou sama recently ne". Yamaguchi's message was almost the same as Tsukishima (well he was indeed tsukishima's loyal follower), excluding the 'teasing' part. Asahi used a whole page to apologize.. looked like he still couldn't forgive himself. Hinata smiled and spoke in his heart _'I__t's okay Asahi san, it isn't your fault you know_'.

Finally he reached the page where Kageyama wrote his message.

"Get well soon, Hinata. I do think that without you around, it feels a little lonely.. maybe because I always do 'quick' with you. Actually it's fine for me to do 'quick' with anyone, but it feels different".

Hinata's brown eyes widened and he immediately turned to Kageyama.

"Is what you wrote here true?" the spiker pointed to the book.

Kageyama nodded while writting on his notebook he had prepared. He showed his answer to Hinata.

"Of course, why do I have to lie anyway"

"But you just talked about 'quick' and toss, Kageyama"

'_He didn't read the first part? Or maybe he forgot it__?'_

Kageyama asked rather to himself, then he wrote again on his notebook

"I'll give you the additional message when I go home"

"Oh" said Hinata cheerfully "It's okay actually, you don't need to. Now I'm gonna write my reply to everyone.."

He looked around and found a pen on the small table beside Kageyama. He was about to grab it when his hand was stopped by Kageyama's hand.

Hinata jolted.

The black haired took the pen instead and wrote "If you want to write the reply, I'll help you. Give me the book"

"Waah really? Thanks, Kageyama!" Hinata handed over the book to Kageyama when he realized his heart skipped a beat.

'_What was that?__'_ He thought. _'__Umm.. maybe because I'm happy __knowing that everyone cares about me? Or because __Kageyama c__o__me__s__ to see me? That must be it but..__somehow,__ I don't feel right...__'_

They spent that afternoon to write Hinata's reply on the book. Hinata kept talking while Kageyama was writting his words on the book in silence. The time passed so fast and without they were aware of it, it was already 5 p.m.

"To Tsukishima. I'm happy with your message but let me tell you, I'm not chibi! And I'm not the one to be teased!"

'_He'll tease you even more after seeing this, Hinata__'_ said Kageyama within his heart

"And the last, to Kageyama"

The setter looked a bit surpprised. Hinata noticed the slight change on Kageyama's face, and as if he understood, he answered

"Well you've written for me so I must at least give you a written reply too" he smiled again "Please write, to Kageyama"

'_Why do I have to write a rep__l__y to myself?__'_ Kageyama questioning himself

"I'll recover quickly and when I'm out of the hospital, let's do 'quick' until we're both tired and can't move anymore! That'll be fun right?"

'_You're a masochist__'_ Kageyama murmured without voice while looking to Hinata's sparkling eyes.

"That's all. Thanks for your message everyone. I feel so much better. Don't worry too much about me, okay?" Hinata closed his speech (okay, reply I mean)

"That ends it Kageyama. Thank you"

The black haired closed the book and nodded. He put the book inside his bag when Hinata suddenly shouted

"Uwaaa the sunset! It's so beautiful!"

Kageyama turned an looked at the window beside Hinata. True. It was so beautiful and the sun was in perfect circle shape.

But he realized, beside the orange sky and the sunset, there was someone who was more attracting than all of those. It was someone who was now sitting before him, staring with excitement at the sunset. It was Hinata, the orange haired boy who was showered by the light of the evening sunset, and now Kageyama could look at nowhere but at him.

"Hinata.. you're the sun that will never set" he said unconsciously. Of course Hinata couldn't hear him. But out of the blue Hinata turned to him and asked "What do you think, Kageyama?"

Kageyama flustered but he managed to hide it by showing his notebook to Hinata "It's beautiful".

"Isn't it?" The spiker said cheerfully and looked at the following sentences.

"You're the one who looks like the sun though (hinata means sun in japanese)"

Hinata blushed and quickly turned to the window again, unable to meet Kageyama's eyes "e.. Thanks.. Is that so? Anyway let's see the sunset until it's gone"

They were in their own world until the sky became dark and the sunset was no where to be seen.

Kageyama raised from his seat and said via his notebook "it's about the time I should go back" when unexpectedly Hinata reached out his hand and took the notebook from of speaking, he wrote "Ok. Thank you and take care, Kageyama".

He returned the notebook and realized the black haired was smiling to him.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Hinata smiled back

Once again the notebook was shown to him "Nothing. I just want to give you the additional message".

With that, Kageyama bowed until his face was very close with Hinata's face and gently kissed Hinata's forehead.

* * *

Gwaaa don't know how to express this but I finished this. With grammar difficulty. Pls.

Actually my english score at school's good.. but when it comes to writing I'm nothing huh. This proves score doesn't measure your true ability (what am I talking here)

Looks like I have to divide the chapter 2 into 2 chapters (means I have to add more chapter).Can't be helped. The idea suddenly appeared in my mind

Thanks for reading this story. Really love you guys. Please look forward for the next chapter.

Feel free to let me know if you spot any mistake (okay, there was so many mistakes) and drop any review! :3


	3. Don't make me worried

Guys, I'm sorry for the late update it's because this site was blocked for no reason in my country =_= I thought I could open it a day or few days later but still no change orz. I managed to get through this using VPN at the end.. so suck.

I think communicating via notebook is cute and a little romantic? w but it's inconvenient...

Okay, this's the Chapter three!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Don't make me worried**

The time felt like it stopped. Kageyama pulled himself from Hinata and looked at the boy. Meanwhile, Hinata's face was soo red and he quickly turned to the other side. He was confused because Kageyama kissed him out of the blue, but inside his heart, he actually wanted more than just a comforting hug or a kiss on the forehead, but he thought it would be impossible. As if he could understand what Hinata was thinking, Kageyama said slowly in front of Hinata's face "Because we're friends" the black haired smiled to Hinata, who thought that smile was different. The spiker nodded in silence.

_'Sorry, Hinata.. maybe.. I lied.._

_to you, and to myself'_

Kageyama said within his heart as he carried his bag and left the room.

Hinata still couldn't move a bit. His mind was blank.. no, it wasn't. He kept questioning 'what happened just then?' to himself and couldn't think of anything beside Kageyama

'Why am I feeling like this?' Hinata stared at the blanked then at the window. It was dark outside, nothing could be seen, eventhough few minutes ago he could see the sunset there. It looked like an illusion, just like when Kageyama kissed him and left him confused back then.

'What's this feeling? Why do I feel so uneasy?' He didn't want to think anymore and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. No matter what he did, he couldn't put himself to sleep. Wondering what he supposed to do, an idea came to his mind.

"Ah! How about asking Sugawara san? I think he's the right person to talk with about this 'feeling' thing"

He reached for his phone and sent a mail to Sugawara

"Good evening, Sugawara san, sorry for bothering you but I want to ask you something private, is it okay?" Hinata rarely text someone, because it was easier to talk directly but due to the circumstances, well, it couldn't be helped. He rarely use his phone after all.

A reply mail came shortly

"It's okay, Hinata. What is it? Feel free to ask, maybe I can be a help"

_'Whoaa so fast. As expected as Sugawara san'_ Hinata praised his senior and continued to type

"If someone feels so uneasy, hard to sleep, don't want to eat, and keep thinking about a certain person, what happens to him actually?'

Ping

Sugawara's awaited mail from Hinata had been received on his phone. The vice captain read it and became confused

"I may be wrong but.. this's the feeling of loving someone.. what happened to Hinata?"

But he typed anyway

'Hinata, I'm not sure but for me, it means that that person's in love'

Hinata stared for a long time at Sugawara's mail.

_'Love?'_

Not that he didn't know the meaning of that word but..

_'Love?_

_Between me and... Kageyama?_

_Is Sugawara senpai making fool of me? It can't be, right?_

_I don't understand...'_

He pulled the blanked and closed his eyes.

Xxx

Two weeks later, at Karasuno's gym 9:15 P.M.

"Good work today everyone!"

"Good work!"

"Alright, You've done your best here, so just go home and take a rest! Go straight home and don't think of doing practice once again, it's not good for your body, understand?" said Coach Ukai.

"Yes, sir"

"Alright, dismissed!"

The boys left the room, following Daichi to get their meat bun treat while Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai were checking the gym once again. After making sure everything was okay, they walked out of the gym and locked the door.

"This day's harsh too ne.." Takeda sensei stated "but they're getting better day by day"

"Yeah they really are, but it still isn't enough" coach Ukai put the key inside his pocket "their receive still need more practice.. especially the first year". He looked at Takeda sensei "But they're all having fun.. reminds me how is he doing, I wonder.."

"You mean Hinata? He must be fine.. although I haven't heard anything about him recently". Takeda sensei stopped as he felt his phone vibrating. "Ah Ukai kun, wait a minute.." he opened his phone "speaking of the devil, it's from the school's doctor! Must be about Hinata's condition, right?"

The coach frowned and said rather to himself "At this time? It's pretty late.. And why it must be her of all people? Kinda have bad feeling..about this"

"Hello, this's Takeda speaking. Yes, yes..

eh.."

Takeda sensei's expression suddenly changed

Xxx

Daichi was walking home with Sugawara when he received a call on his phone. "It's rare for someone to make a call this late" Sugawara commented as Daichi picked up his phone.

"Hello, Take sensei?"

"Daichi. Thank God you answer quickly.I only have your number so I contact you. Now listen..." Takeda spoke in panic

"Huh.. are you for sure? This can't be.." Daichi paused "Yes, hmm. Okay, I understand. I'll be on the way. Thank you for informing".

Daichi closed his conversation and said to Sugawara "Suga, something happened to Hinata unexpectedly and that's why I'm asking you to accompany me to the hospital now. Would you mind? I'll explain the detail later"

"Hinata?" Sugawara frowned, Hinata's last mail fleeting and disappeared from his mind, but he had no time to make sure. "I won't mind, but I think we better inform Kageyama too". They started to run and didn't get on a taxi because their location wasn't so far from the hospital.

"Huh, Kageyama? Ah, you're right. Hinata must needs that partner of his, right, I'll call him" Daichi pressed Kageyama's phone number "but his home's pretty far from here.."

"Hello" a voice came and dispersed the captain's mind.

"Ah Kageyama. Something unexpected happened to Hinata, sorry this's sudden but could you make your way to the hospital now?"

"Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll catch a train and head there"

"Wha.." Daichi startled "Is it really okay, Kageyama?"

"It's fine. That stupid must have done something unbelievable with his health" said Kageyama while getting on the train.

_'What happened to you Hinata? I'm worried about your condition'_ said Kageyama within his heart

"Close enough. I'm gonna explain about the situation now" Daichi made a gesture to Suga to come closer and listen to his explanation.

"Hinata is nearly getting anorexia*. He barely ate and when he was asked for the reason, he just shut his mouth. This made his familly worried. The doctor said it was caused by psychological problem. He had to be thinking too hard of something, but since he didn't want to tell them what was it, the doctor couldn't help him. It was worsened by his trauma from that accident too. Now he can't move because his body lacks of nutrition. His family thought maybe us, our team mates could figure out, thus they called the school doctor and asked for her help"

Kageyama clenched his phone while looking at his shoes. 'Hinata you stupid' he thought

"Ah, we're already in front of the hospital. No cellphone allowed inside. Sorry, I'll hang up. See you there Kageyama"

"Okay, Captain" Kageyama looked at his phone then at the window beside him.

"Anorexia.. huh.."

He finally get off the train. Fortunately, the hospital was so close by the station so he arrived at the hospital in no time and immediately headed to Hinata's room.

Xxx

Daichi and Sugawara stood beside Hinata's bed, looking worried.

"Captain, Sugawara san, I'm sorry for making you two worried" Hinata's voice was vaguely heard.

"Don't mind us" Daichi gently patted Hinata's head "It's true that we're all dead worried about you, you know? I heard you've been thinking too hard of something lately, mind to tell us a bit? Maybe we can help..". Sugawara nodded

"Eeh..." Hinata flustered "I-I..."

Room 201's door was opened with a loud sound and without a word, the setter ran straight to Hinata's bed.

Daichi and Sugawara turned only to look at Kageyama who was approaching Hinata's bed and saw the boy's body. It was so weak and looked so fragile. Hinata was thinner than the last time he met him and that made Kageyama felt so uneasy.

He walked closer to Hinata and his eyes met the half opened brown eyes. It looked like Hinata wasn't thinking of anything. Kageyama patted twice Hinata's shoulder and Hinata slowly turned to Kageyama.

And the next moment was like they were sending telepathy to the other.

'_Eh, Kageyama?_' Hinata slightly raised his eyebrows

'_Yeah, it's me, Hinata_' Kageyama nodded twice

'_What is it Kageyama?_' Hinata tilted his head a bit

'_I still haven't eaten my meat bun, wanna eat this?_' Kageyama raised his meat bun, still untouched. He really wanted to get mad at the shrimp who didn't want to eat for about 3 weeks that time, but it could wait.

_'Ah I want.. I miss this snack so much'_ Hinata's eyes sparkled

'_Oh I know it. Now since you can't eat it by yourself, I'll help you_' Kageyama took a small part of the bun with his hand '_Say Aaaah'_he opened his mouth wide.

Hinata gulped. He actually didn't want to do this,itt was embarassing especially with Daichi and Sugawara around but.. somehow he couldn't resist and finally eat the bun.

_'Uwaah.. I feel alivee~'_Hinata's face turned happy. He suddenly felt an energy burst inside his body _'Another bite, Kageyama!'_he opened his mouth again and quickly bit the bun from Kageyama's hand

"Hey careful! You might eat my hand as well!" said Kageyama, laughing. '_But who cares anyway?_' he thought.

As Kageyama and Hinata having fun with the bun (?) Sugawara paid attention closely to the duo.

_'If someone feels so uneasy, hard to sleep, don't want to eat, and keep thinking about a certain person, what happens to him actually?'_

He remembered Hinata's mail and came to conclusion. He wasn't wrong.

Sugawara said in a low voice to Daichi "It's okay, we can leave them now. They're fine on their own"

Daichi stared at his vice captain "Oh.. okay, Suga". He thought it was a good idea not to bother the duo's time, but actually it was different from what Sugawara was thinking instead.

"Hinata, Kageyama"

Kageyama turned and Hinata followed him. Daichi continued "We still want to stay here actually but I think we won't be much help. Our job ends here"

"That's not true, Captain. You've helped him a lot" said Kageyama

"No. The one who can 'bring Hinata back' is actually you Kageyama" said Sugawara "It's late now. Daichi and I will head home now, do you want us to wait for you?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata who was munching the last piece of his meat bun like a hamster. " Ah thanks. You can go without me. I'll stay here for a little bit more"he answered.

"Ah, I see. It's okay. Well then, excuse us. And be careful on your way home Kageyama" Daichi and Sugawara waved their hands and closed the door.

Xxx

Hinata ate a lot that night. He even ate all of his hospital meal, helped by Kageyama who was patiently feeding him. Somehow, it felt different when Kageyama fed him. He finally could move too. Kageyama scolded him via notebook for not eating properly and nearly getting anorexia. Hinata swore he wouldn't repeat this again.

"Eh Kageyama, you should go home now, it's 11 p.m. right now?"

"Hee.. I think I'll stay here for a night. It's too late to go home now" Kageyama showed his notebook

'_nope, I'm worried about your health actually'_

"and there's no train at this hour.." he wrote again.

"Is it really okay?"

"Of course Hinata.. but you know..I'm pretty tired so.. maybe I'll sleep now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Uwaa today's training was hard too isn't it? "

"Haha, you bet" Kageyama was about to put his notebook and pen on the table when he remembered one thing. He opened it again and wrote "Good Night Hinata, sweet dreams"

Hinata blushed and quickly grab the pen from Kageyama to write "You too, Kageyama".

Kageyama smiled and closed his notebook. He set his position beside Hinata's bed and bent his back to sleep (just imagine if you wanna take a nap at school guys).

Hinata looked at the black haired setter who slept calmly beside him. "Thanks for taking care of me, Kageyama"

He turned to see the moon outside the window when he felt something warm held his left hand.

"K-Kageyama?" 'Is he awake?' Hinata flustered.

"Don't make me worried, Hinata"

Looked like Kageyama was just talking in his sleep.

Hinata could only see Kageyama's moving lips but somehow, Kageyama's words reached him.

"Sorry" the spiker smiled and held the other hand more tightly.

* * *

*anorexia (nervosa) : psychological illness with devastating physical consequences. Or just "anorexia" for short in manga. I am but a maso for writing a fanfic with diseases phrase

This story's longer than I thought. Uwaa nooo _ is this too long?

(actually there are some part I have to move to the next chapter tho)

Thanks a lo~t for you who've read this and give me review!

as always please feel free to tell me if I make fatal mistake or review. I'll appreciate it :3


	4. Friday visitors

Hi everyone, thanks for your support until now!

I think there's no opening this time, so here's the chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4 :Friday Visitors**

It was sunday morning. Kageyama woke up first and looked at his hand only to see that his hand was joined with Hinata's hand.

_'Since when?' b_ut he smiled anyway. He found that shrimp became cuter and cuter lately. Kageyama couldn't hold himself to raise his hand and poke the boy's cheek.

"Hinata"

"Ungh.."

_'How cute'_ Kageyama poked his cheek again.

"Don't 'ungh' me. It's already morning, wake up" he kept poking the hamster-like cheek to wake its owner up because his voice couldn't reach Hinata.

The orange haired stubbornly turned to the other side, avoiding Kageyama's finger

"Still.. wanna sleep...nom.. nom.. meatbun please, Kageyama..."

Kageyama stopped at those random things Hinata said.

'_Hinata called me in his dream?'_

Shortly after he stopped his 'poking session', Hinata slightly opened his eyes and turned to Kageyama "Good morning, Kageyama, how was your slee.."

He startled and immediately pulled his joined hand from Kageyama's.

Looking at the questioning look on Kageyama's face, he said in panic "A-a-a.. t-this.. ma-maybe I dreamt of something and u-unconsciously I held your hand.." he waved his hand to deny "s-sorry kageyama.. aa" Kageyama pinched his cheek hard, making him stop talking "Uwawa it hurts Kageyamaa"

The setter let him go and watched Hinata rubbed his reddened cheek. "What is it for? Ugh.." while still rubbing his reddened hamster like cheek, Kageyama bent down. His face was so close from Hinata's, making the spiker stopped and held his breathe.

_'W-what is this? Why the atmosphere suddenly..' _

He tried to look away but Kageyama held his chin and made Hinata look only at him. Hinata's heart beat faster when he saw Kageyama's lips gesturing

"Ba-ka"

"Huuuuh?" Hinata really regretted anticipating Kageyama's action few minutes ago.

Kageyama took out his notebook and wrote "Now we're even, you held my hand and I pinched your cheek"

"But it was unconsciously!" Hinata protested, making Kageyama chuckled.

"Ah, sorry gotta go. I have to go home now I guess. Thanks for letting me stay and sleep here." He showed the book to Hinata

"No problem, you've taken care of me too"

"Get well soon. And also.."

Although Kageyama wrote the following sentence with his usual face, Hinata was so sure there was a dark king-like aura appeared behind Kageyama.

"Don't forget to eat"

Hinata quickly nodded countless times. He swore even Kageyama didn't write it, he also said "If you fall sick again for stupid reason, I won't forgive you". Hinata still didn't move a bit while Kageyama - who didn't aware of what he had done - gathered his belongings (as well as the notebook), packed them in his bag and carried it. He stood and said to Hinata, who was still staring in anticipation at him

"See you"

When Hinata was least expecting it, Kageyama reduced their gap and gave Hinata a light kiss on his cheek.

The orange haired gasped.

He was paralyzed. He couldn't move a bit as Kageyama left him and closed the door. His cheek still felt hot.

"_Was that for real?_"

Kageyama, had just given him a kiss on his cheek.

He was taken aback from his thoughts

"Wha.. why do I look like I'm enjoying it? He's just my friend and that's just a g-good bye kiss right? And we're both guys so it has no particular meaning right?" Hinata tried to deny himself.

But above all, he felt his chest became warm and his heart beat faster beneath it. It felt good, making him unconsciously smiled.

"I have to tell Sugawara san that I'm much better now" He opened his phone and started to type.

"Good morning Sugawara san. Sorry for making you and Captain worried. I'm fine now. I feel much better than yesterday and I'm sure I can do some 'quick', if I'm not in the hospital. I think I'll eat much more than before. You don't have to worry about me again. Plus, I don't know, but I'm so happy right now".

Sugawara received the mail and smiled. _'Good thin__g that__ you're getting better'_he thought as he read the last sentence.

_'... Hinata, looks like you're not aware of your own feeling..'_

Xxx

Several weeks have passed. Karasuno volleyball club members came visiting him regularly every friday after that incident. On the first week, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya came and made the room incredibly noisy (although they communicated with Hinata by notebook, Tanaka and Nishinoya were fooling around and talked to the others loudly). But thanks to them, the atmosphere became merrier than usual. Asahi was almost crying and apologized countless times even though Hinata had convinced him that it was okay.

The next week, Daichi, Sugawara, and Kiyoko visited him. Rather than friends, Hinata felt like he was visited by his father, mother, and his older sister. They spoke calmly and didn't jump around like Tanaka and Nishinoya last week. Kiyoko gave him her handmade cake and Hinata burst into tears and thanked her (the senpais must be jealous of him).

Enoshita cs followed by Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei visited him the week after. This team was calm too. It was fun to talk with them.

The fourth friday came and it was nearly the time when the next team would visit him. Hinata was eager to know who would visit him this time. He wanted to give them a 'surprise' since he was already allowed to walk now (The doctor told him not to move too much for a while but now he allowed Hinata to walk or move more)

Few minutes later, the door to his room was knocked and opened slightly. He jumped and walked to the door to welcome them.

"Hi, everyone, thanks for visiting me this ti.." he paused as his eyes met a tall figure who was wearing glasses.

"Tsukishima?"

"Hi, chibi" Tsukishima looked down with his usual mocking face. He made his lips pronounced the words clearly, especially the 'chibi' part.

"Oi Hinata"

"Hello Hinata"

Kageyama and Yamaguchi waved their hands.

"Kageyama! Yamaguchi!" Hinata's eyes sparkled as he saw his first year friends. He had been missing them so much lately. His eyes shifted to the 'thing' they brought in their hands.

"Whoaaa so big! And colorful! What is this?"

"You'll see after we set this inside" Kageyama smiled and entered his room.

.

"Aaaah! Senbazuru*!" Hinata jumped happily as he saw what was before him "It's beautiful!". The Senbazuru was hung at the ceiling so he could see it whenever he went to sleep.

"What, you never seen Senbazuru? Unbelievable~" Tsukishima grinned and showed Hinata his notebook.

"Hey, it's not! When I was a child I made this with my friends for my sick teacher, and she was healed quickly! We were so happy that time"

"This's from everybody in the club" Yamaguchi borrowed Tsukishima's pen and notebook to write. "We hope you recover quickly too" he showed Hinata his (or rather Tsukishima's) notebook and smiled with his sincere angel-like smile.

"Whoaa really? Thank you, all of you are so awesome!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"By the way Hinata" Kageyama seemed too lazy to took out his notebook (or to borrowed Tsukishima's notebook, no thanks) so he used his 'telepathy' "since you are allowed to walk, wanna play volley?" he raised a volleyball (which he brought for the practice at school) with one hand and pointed at it. "There are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi too, we can play 2 on 2" Kageyama pointed to the other first years.

"Uwaaa.. I want, let's play" Hinata nodded and clenched his fists, asking excitedly for a match. The four left the room and headed outside the hospital.

Xxx

There was an outdoor area where you could use for many kinds of sport at the hospital's backyard. It was quiet huge. They could use the net to play volleyball since there was nobody using it.

"So team A will be I and Hinata and team B will be Tsukishima and Yamaguchi" Kageyama explained once again. They could take any position they wanted (blocker, spiker, etc) since there were just four of them.

"I'll serve now" Kageyama jumped and served the ball to the other team. Yamaguchi managed to receive the ball – thanks to his hard practice - and gave the ball to Tsukishima, who spiked the ball across the net (yea imagine tsukki spiked the ball hggh)

Kageyama received the ball and tossed it to was their usual 'quick'

"Do it, Hinata!"

"Leave it to me!"

Hinata jumped and spiked the ball. The ball hit his hand perfectly, piercing through the air and landed smoothly on the enemy's unguarded area.

"Yeah!" Kageyama and Hinata shouted together.

Without the three knowing it, there was a little sadness at the corner of Hinata's heart. He missed the sound he usually heard when he spiked the ball, a satisfying loud sound when the ball hit his hand. Now he couldn't hear it, no matter he spiked the ball.

But over all, he was glad he could play volleyball and have fun with his friends.

Xxx

"Okay, we've played 2 set. Maybe this's enough?" Kageyama asked and the others didn't complain. "It's time to head back then"

He picked up the ball and waited for the others. It wasn't a hard match like they usually had in training but still, it was tiring, especially for Kageyama and the other first years who were studying and practicing at school. It was around 5 P.M. that time.

Kageyama looked at Hinata who was tidying his shoelace. _'He might look happy for he could play volleyball again after a long time, but he was actually tired'_ Kageyama thought.

He turned so his back was facing Hinata and knelt on one leg. His arms were stretched to the back.

"Eh.." Hinata said while staring at Kageyama's hand then at his face "P-piggyback..?". The setter tilted his head as if he was saying "you get it, now get on me"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi held their laugh behind them, but Hinata saw them.

"I-I don't want to, I'm not tired and I can walk on my own, Kageyama. Also, it's embarrassing"

Kageyama glared at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Thanks to them, he looked so lame. Then he turned to Hinata and carried him with 'princess-style'.

"Pffftt. You really look like a king now ou sama" said Tsukishima. They couldn't hold their laugh any longer.

"Uwaa, Kageyama, stop it" Hinata's face became really red "if you wanna carry me that bad, I-I prefer the piggy back".

Kageyama sighed and put him down. Then he, together with the other first years who couldn't stop laughing and a blushing spiker on his back, headed back to Hinata's room.

Yet another Friday had passed.

* * *

*Senbazuru : A group of a thousand origami paper cranes held together by strings. it is believed to grant a wish, such as long life or recovery from illness or injury (effective for those who're in hospital, they said)

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are quiet something pfft~

Yea guys how was it? Also, prepare yourself for the next chapter cause I'll give you biology lesson next time muhahaha #wat

Feel free to drop any request, I really appreciate it :3


	5. I don't want to lose you

Waah this's tooo late (I almost forgot my style of writing fanfic.. really aaa)

I'm late to post this because..

..

I lost my draft of this chapter #dies means I had to REWRITE this chapter, wow.

But I finally finished this hahaha just throw me

many thanks for those who still read this story ^^

Okay, let's continue =w=

* * *

**Chapter 5 : I don't want to lose you**

Still on the same Friday, in the hospital

"Please sit down, Takeda san" Hinata's doctor pulled a chair to Takeda sensei and sat in front of him "Sorry for asking you to come here so suddenly"

"Ah no, it's okay" Takeda sensei shook his head "You said that there's an important thing you want to tell me, right?"

"Yeah, that's true" the doctor cleared his throat and showed the papers he brought "This's my analysis of Hinata's condition. And I'd like you to know the future action I'll take in order to cure him..."

Xxx

Takeda sensei came and gathered all of the volleyball club members after practice on the next Monday. He asked them to be quiet and listen carefully to what he was about to say.

"Everyone, I have to tell you something which Hinata's doctor told me when I visited him last Friday.

You all have known about Hinata's condition right? According to the doctor who examined Hinata, there was no significant damage to his skull. However, when he tried to receive the ball, he missed and the ball hit the right side of his injured his temporal (skull) part and affecting the temporal lobe of his brain, which is mainly resolves around hearing and selective listening. That's why he lost his hearing ability "

Tanaka passed out. Nishinoya turned white. Asahi and the others remained silent, not sure if they understood or not.

Tsukishima said uninterested "We've studied this a bit on the

8th grade, right? And we'll study the details on the 11th grade"

"That's right Tsukki" Yamaguchi replied without being asked.

"Everyone, silent please, I haven't done talking" Takeda sensei clapped his hands. After all paid attention to him, he continued.

"The temporal lobe was damaged and the listening function disturbed but since the skull was fine with no fracture, the doctor guaranteed that this problem wouldn't last long. Maybe Hinata would recover around 4 or months later, so he would observe Hinata's condition and progress at the hospital. Hinata's brain cells recovery was quiet fast, until the time he didn't want to eat. Because of that, his brain lacked of nutrition and the recovery slowed down.

The doctor worried if the side effect of the hit would increase because of this, such as .. Hinata would lose some of his memories, unable to create new memories, or having language trouble, so to prevent that from happening..."

Takeda sensei paused

"...He had to be operated"

"WHAAAAAATTT?!"

Everyone was terribly shocked. Their voices was resounding to the entire gym.

"O.. Operated?"

"No way, Hinata.."

Sugawara asked Takeda sensei "Wait, he has to be operated because the recovery slowed down? But he is doing well recently, he doesn't get any problem with his body, right?"

"That's the point. That's why he has to be operated, because although the body is fine, his recovery isn't really good. The doctor thought maybe there were some injury inside his head, which wasn't shown outside"

The vice captain lowered his head "Does he know about this?"

Takeda sensei nodded slightly "Yes, he does".

Sugawara's feeling became more awful as he saw Kageyama was standing still, stared blankly at Takeda sensei.

Xxx

There would be a Tanabata Festival* this Friday. Everybody – along with Hinata – was going to that festival. You could write for something you hope on a paper and hung it (usually on a bamboo tree). The Karasuno volleyball team intended to write a wish for Hinata's operation to be success, of course. They tried not to talk about the operation, but still, it was getting on their nerves. Takeda sensei said that the success rate is about 63% - which was quite high – but who knew what would happen if it failed?

But at the end, veryone was having fun. The decorations at that festival were all colorful and beautiful. But Hinata noticed that Kageyama was more quiet than before. He tried to asked him but Kageyama just gestured "It's nothing" at him. From afar, Sugawara looked at those two as if they were Orihime and Hikoboshi who were seperated and unable to meet each other. The vice captain wondered if this somehow had a connection with Hinata's condition that time.

The festival was closed with fireworks. They were so beautiful when they sparked and faded on the night sky. It was a worthless view to be seen together with everyone. The day was getting late and they decided to accompany Hinata going back to the hospital. After they arrived at Hinata's room, all of them bid a farewell one by one and went home on their own. Only Kageyama who just stayed there without a sign of leaving the room. He just sat on his usual place and said nothing as if he didn't want to go home.

Hinata was the one who broke the silence after awhile.

"Hehe"

"Why're you smiling like that?" Kageyama stared at Hinata as if he told him _'you look like a stupid'_

"The Tanabata festival was sooo good. And the fireworks too. They were soo big, and when they lit the night sky.. whoaaaa. I'm glad I came with everyone"

"You really are stupid" Kageyama wrote on his note and showed it to the shrimp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata protested. Usually, he would end up rubbing his head because Kageyama would clenched his head without mercy but this time the setter chose to remain silent, busy in his own mind.

"Kageyama?" Hinata tilted his head and still got no respond from the one he asked.

"Kageyama? Hey?" The orange haired brought his face a little closer to the other, making Kageyama averted his gaze to him.

"Hey, kageyama, are you alright?" Hinata spoke in concerned tone "Are you tired? Or did you get bad score on the mathematics test again?"

"With that condition, it's not your place to worrying other people's business" Kageyama wrote on his notebook.

"Yeah, I know.. I know but, you're so.. quiet , lately, and it makes me worried.. if you want to, you can spit it up. You can be honest to me, Kageyama"

"Be.. honest?" Kageyama looked at the setter with a doubtful look

"Yeah" Hinata nodded twice

"Are you really okay with that?"

"Of course. Don't hold yourself from being honest, Kageyama"

The black haired was contamplating for awhile.

"Then... I'll be honest"

Kageyama put down his notebook and stood up. On the next moment he was already on top of Hinata, pinning down both of Hinata's arms next to his head.

"Wh.. wha.. K-Kageya.."

Without waiting for Hinata to finish his sentence, Kageyama bent down and brought his face closer to Hinata's. Hinata could feel Kageyama's hot breath on his face, their noses almost touched each other.

Hinata couldn't help looking at the setter. Kageyama's black bangs met his head, and he could see clearly the dark blue eyes, staring back at him. The reddish face above him was too close and it felt hot just to look at it.

Hinata was still paralyzed when Kageyama pushed himself lower, positioning his lips near Hinata's ear and whispered.

"Hinata"

"Unh"

Hinata jolted. Although he couldn't hear anything, he could feel Kageyama's breath on his ear, making him turned to hide his reddened ear. But then he felt both of his arms were raised and pinned down above his head, held by one of Kageyama's hand. On the same time, he could feel a cold sensation crawling beneath his shirt. Kageyama moved his shirt a bit and slid his hand slowly on his body.

"K-Kage..ahh"

The sensation made him flinch a bit, it felt like it was taking control of his became panic, trying to escape from Kageyama's temptation but his body didn't do as it was told.

"Haa.. hnn"

Kageyama stared at Hinata's reaction. It somehow amused him and made him unconsciously try to seek more of that expression.

As that hand reached his chest, Hinata shut his eyes quickly. He never thought Kageyama would go that far. That touch made him bite his lips. Although it was night, he couldn't let himself moaning louder. But when he was least expecting it, Kageyama stopped, grabbed his chin and turned his head to face him. Hinata still closed his eyes while Kageyama waited patiently for the brown eyes to open. Then the orange haired opened his eyes slightly and met Kageyama's eyes.

_'His face, it's too close'_

Hinata looked at Kageyama's face with his half opened eyes. His mind wandered

_'What beautiful eyes.. and his eyelashes are longer than I thought. Even though I can't hear his voice, but..why is he looking at me with that gaze?_

_What's with that gaze..._

_It's different from the usual..'_

He was still unable to move when Kageyama slowly closed the gap between them and touched Hinata's lips with his.

"Hnn"

_'It feels good'_ Hinata unconsciously let his guard down as he accepted Kageyama's lips. He didn't expect Kageyama's kiss would be this good. Kageyama released his pinned arms and let him clenched his shoulder.

'_It's sweet.. it's really sweet.. and soft_

_This's bad.. I want more'_

Although Kageyama tried to hold himself and didn't want to go any further, he couldn't do was so hard to resist his urge.

The kiss made Hinata helpless. He thought he was unable to breathe and think that time. His chest felt like it was going to burst, but no matter how he tried to struggle, it was no use.

Kageyama was about to put in his tongue when Hinata suddenly broke their kiss and shoved him back.

Watching Hinata was panting madly, he waited Hinata to catch his breath.

"Ka.. Kageyama" said Hinata, still blushing as he tried to breathe normally. Kageyama look at the breathless boy and noticed that Hinata's eyes were a bit teary.

"Why... did you .. do that?"

Hinata clenched Kageyama's shirt tighter while hanging his head low. He became scared because Kageyama could have gone even futher if he didn't stop he also confused of Kageyama's sudden act.

As if he was taken aback, Kageyama reached Hinata's back of the head and gently pushed it to his chest. Then he wrapped his other hand around Hinata's body and gently embraced him. Hinata gasped. His body was shivering a bit.

"Hinata, I'm sorry" Kageyama spoke slowly behind Hinata's orange hair. He knew his words might not reach Hinata as the boy couldn't see his lips or gesture, but he hoped Hinata could understand somehow.

"I'm sorry. I.. to be honest, I don't want to lose you. I can't imagine losing you, but it seems I ended up losing my control." He lowered his head, regretting what he had just done.

"Kageyama..."

"You've known about the operation next week, right? You know that the succeed rate is about 63%, but still, if it fails.. it means you'll lost your ability to create new memories and speak.

I'll lost you, and it'll be so lonely. The truth is it's always so lonely since that day. Although you are still able to reply me after I write to you, I miss the time when we could talk directly, getting mad at each other and laughed together like fools. I want you to be able to hear again. I want you to hear me once again".

"..."

" I want you to feel and respond me like before but I know you can't do that because my voice won't hear you. That's why I think the only way to communicate with you directly is just by touch. But.. I'm getting carried away.. Sorry, Hinata.."

Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed a bit.

"But you can't hear what I'm saying now..right?"

He intended to write his explanation on his notebook when Hinata turned and parted his lips to speak.

"Kageyama"

"Yes?"

"I think it's strange but.. I could hear what you said just now..."

* * *

Hahaha I did it. It was quiet hard.

gotta edit this when I go home.. a week later..

It's my first time writing "that kind of pervy" stuff btw.. I feel awesome, excited, and pervert at once.

And about the disease explanation.. well .. well #fading away

I really have no idea haha #died

Please feel free to give critism or drop a review~ :3 see you on the next and also the last chapter


End file.
